Death Knights Requim
by Kunimitsu Dawnstrider
Summary: A Night Elf converted into a Death Knight must struggle against her own free will. To go about her life or follow the orders of the Lich King? What outcome will befall upon her choices?
1. Chapter 1

From within the shadows, through the night, my dreams were haunted with nightmares. Never did I believe that a moment like this would ever come across my ended path. What I thought had finally ceased to continue has suddenly begun to breathe a heavy, chilling air. My thoughts had been replaced with echoes of death that filled my heart with the lust of blood. My memories that were once sacred were fading away instantly, my past was already forgotten. I gazed upon my hands as I saw that I was clothed in full body armor when I heard his voice. A voice that boomed into my ears and made my heart beat rapidly. At first my sight was a blur but it had then focused to see who it was; Arthus.

He stood firm as he stared at me with his cold eyes. His words burned into my mind as a constant reminder as he told me to look below at the world that will soon change into his own vision of judgment and punishment.

"**Death to the living!"**

"**Show no mercy!"**

"**Your will is no longer your own!"**

Being set forth to do his every bidding, without any thought of asking myself why. I obeyed accordingly and could not do anything to stop myself from killing and shedding the blood of the innocent that he deemed guilty. I yearned profoundly to look deep within myself on who I was and the person I am now, but every minute that I would try his menacing voice would whisper into my ears threatening to end my life should I do otherwise. Every life taken away, let it be man or woman, I took out desperately in hopes their cries of despair and pain would fade away before their life ended, but every strike made the screams even louder, blood splattering over my armor and sword, as it dripped to the ground I stood on. I took a deep breath as I looked above to the heavens from where I had awoken. The Valkyrie's were flying above the sky sounding their horns of death. I closed my eyes to try to evade myself from the world surrounding me. I had to find a way to get away from this, away from the screams, the bloodshed and most of all, that voice.

His voice would set my body in chills even though my skin was cold to the touch. In that moment of thought, I felt myself being watched and as I opened my eyes, there staring at me with its wings spread apart as its body emanated a white glow holding its horn. I gasped momentarily as its stare felt it reading my every emotion. I felt my legs stepping away from it slowly and I saw her tilt her head slightly. The Valkyrie began to move forward, following me as I continued to move back without removing my stare from her.

Feeling my body tremble I turned myself away from it. I drew my sword out as I saw an Avalon citizen running my way. She had stop suddenly on her tracks as she saw me and the vision of death hovering behind me. His voice echoed louder into my mind.

"**KILL OR BE KILLED!"**

I gripped her without hesitation and slaughtered her in obedience to the Lich King, and as I saw the woman's eyes gaze into my own, holding on to my leg as she fell slowly to her death, I knew well that unlike me, she had a choice, but instead she coward before me and the Valkyrie behind me and sealed her fate, but the question was….

"Will I?"


	2. Chapter 2: The Darkest Hour

Death Knights Requiem; Chapter two: The Darkest Hour

For far too long have I smelled the stench of blood and burning flesh; corpses being turned to ghouls that have manifested by the Necromancer and the Valkyrie's dark power. The Scarlet Crusaders had been vanquished from this decaying plague land. What had once flourished with life was now dampen, burned, and cursed. As I walked up the hill with leapers and other lower ranking death knights marching down to continue killing what little life was left over, I beckon for release. The Lich Kings voice was heard as it echoed out to the crowed bowing before him. I on the other hand stood behind, caressing the muzzle of my dark steed, to which by some strange and yet peculiar reason I had given the name of Ashengale.

As the Lich King spoke, all I could ever think about was what that woman had spoken of me before slaying her. A Night Elf like myself, claiming to have been a caretaker of mine in the days of my youth, yet I had no recollection of her. I knew nothing of myself as it is, but to hear her story of my past made me wonder, even doubted myself. I was drifting my thoughts, forcing myself to remember as much as I can. I hadn't realized it yet when the Lich King had suddenly called out to every Death knight that had risen to serve him, making sure they all stepped forward. His cold gaze was upon us that would send a chill up my spine, but I hesitated upon the feeling. Something seemed wrong, but I couldn't figure out why.

The orders were simple, ride upon the Lich Dragons and burn the remaining town of the Scarlet Crusade down to the ground. No one is to be spared. As soon as our quest was completed, we were to head over to wage war against the Crusaders located in Hopes Light Chapel. There we would await orders from Thassarian. I faced Ashengale and padded the front of his face. I spoke softly to him, and it seemed that he too felt something was amidst.

"Don't tread too far from me, who knows if I will need you again"

Ashengale nodded as he nayed in agreement. I smirked and turned to ride upon the massive boned dragon before me.

I pondered as to how this creature could ever posses the ability to fly with nothing but bones and scraped flesh that barely covered its wingspan. As the bones beat heavily up to the air, I saw what seemed to be spectral mist surrounding the massive creature. I learned then that its flesh may have been gone, but the spiritual entity within its corpse body still remained. Its transparent form was made nearly impossible to see unless seen with a keen eye and great observation. Its roar carried out as others did the same. It felt as though the air around us was quivering of the beast horrifying demeanor.

"What a wondrous day for another killing! BURN YOU SCARLET SCUM!" roared an Orc as he cheered every human he saw devoured and burned by the lich dragon

Some of the other death knights that rode the skies with me, they too cheered and commanded the creature on who to dispose of with full discrimination. I simply focused on the weaponry and remaining armies, along with a human I grew acquainted with during the war below. He was the one who aided me when I found myself outnumbered and cornered. I didn't need his help but he insisted upon it.

"Mind if I join you and see which of us is the better hunter?" The same evil grin, as though he enjoyed tormenting me with his presence, I grin in return, for in truth, I felt almost the same thrill as he.

"I believe your whole purpose of living is to torment me with your arrogance Damien, but if you feel you can do better than I, then how bout we wager on it?"

"You read my mind love"

"Love?"I stared dumfounded to him; my expression obviously was something to laugh at as he swooped down on his dragon taking the opportunity for a head start.

I certainly was not going to allow him the chance to outdo me once again. I leaned forward to control the creature as he too swooped down after Damien. My nature as a death knight had consumed me. I couldn't help but feel a bit of pleasure after this whole time of avoiding the idea of death, but being around Damien had some affect on that. In the end, I lost after all, but felt no ill tempt over it. As we landed he cheered me on, nothing a Death knight would surely do. It would seem that Damien's fine attitude would be from his former self.

"Well that was fun, don't you think?" Damien nodded as he crossed his arms with that grin of his.

The Orc that was blood crazed had passed over to us and shoved Damien from behind.

"Hurry up you two if you want second dibs on the next bloodshed" He chuckled wickedly as Damien shoved him on his shoulder as he leaped onto his Deathcharger.

"Not if I get there first!"

The Orc hissed in anger as he called out in rage Damien's name. His Deathcharger raced in full speed. Before I could move, my Ashengale had already galloped beside me, swaying his head as if begging me to mount him. Doing so, we headed to the meeting close by to the Lights Hope Chapel. There as though time had been passing for decades we waited, very impatiently. Damien and the other Death Knights in waiting. I sat mounted on Ashengale and couldn't figure what this strange feeling I was having at the pit of my stomach. Ashengale felt uneasy and I had to pull on his reins ever so slightly and pat him on the neck to ease him to calm.

Thassarian had finally arrived to greet and command us. I pulled Ashengales reins again to make him trot towards him and in doing so; I leaned closer to whisper to him.

"Master Thassarian?" He glanced at me and glared in disapproval of my approach to him, but I need some kind of closure so I continued speaking to him "My apologies for disturbing you, but…" looking back to see the lot of manpower we posses at the moment, which seem not enough for such a battle against those of the light. "…Do you think it wise to do battle upon the Paladins of the light with this many Death Knights aiding us? It would seem…suicidal, don't you think?"

Thassarian grinned wickedly "You know nothing of what we are capable of, do you Serenata? Soon, you will see our true power and I suggest you wait in the back along with the rest of them and wait for my command."

"But sir…"

"You are dismissed Death Knight" a voice of threatening tone came about Thassarian, as if he had no doubt in his abilities.

I made Ashengale take me back to the other Death Knights and waited.

"Yes sir" the horrifying chill in my spine did not cease. It was nagging at me, perhaps a premonition of some sort. I only hope this does not turn into another tragic chaos.


End file.
